rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulti'onem the Betrayer
Overview Born in the hellish realm of Infernus, Ulti'onem was spawned from an Alyroth Chieftain and Alyroth 'female' warrioress. The exact process of how he was birthed or created is unknown, only that he came to be sometime in the Second Age. He sought to be free from his Cthonian Overlords, thus sought out Gielinor when Zaros was establishing his Empire, though eventually joined Zamorak when he started his rebellion. History Second Age The Spawning Ulti'onem was spawned by an Alyroth Chieftain and a 'female' Alyroth Warrioress, spawning in the hellish realm of Infernus in the early Second Age, there was no teaching for his growth, only chaos and war as he had to either survive or die within the war-like tribe. He eventually matured into a full grown Avernic, his wings spurting and he reached his physical pique around a few hundred years later. Escaping Oppression As the years passed, the Avernic's Cthonian overlords began to prey on anything they could in an attempt to sate their unending hunger. Ulti'onem's 'parents' were among these demons, though their innate heat core and essence returning abilities aided them for a while, they were consumed into a certain Cthonian Demon. The young Alyroth knew that this could not be his life, running all the time from his overlords, but this is when the Empty Lord of Fate came to the realm of the Demons to recruit in his Empire. Ulti'onem quickly took the chance and enlisted in Zaros' army, thus escaping the hellish realm of Infernus. Kharidian-Zarosian War The Kharidian-Zarosian War was a series of major battle in the northern in the. To cope with the many attacks, all the troops of the Kharidian cities were dispensed to fight, and many mercenaries, such as Gram Kobold, who kept a diary on the war, were hired as well. Initially, the Zarosians were on the winning hand, quickly conquering terrain on the Menaphites. Ulti'onem was among these, as they pressed their assault through the northern Desert. Quickly overtaking the Kharidian settlements, though the tide of battle would soon turn. Itchlarin, Menaphite god of the dead, left to seek help elsewhere, and eventually arrived to the war-ridden plane of Freneskae. There, he convinced the extremely powerful race of the to swear allegiance to him and vanquish the Zarosian armies, at the promise of large battle and combat. He took all of the Mahjarrat with him to Gielinor, where they arrived through a large rift in the midst of battle. Ulti'onem and a large sect of Zarosian demons, under Duke Ceres went to battle with the Mahjarrat, as they proved themselves both worthy adversaries, Ulti'onem used Ancient Magics and Curses and actually killed one of the Mahjarrat, but eventually the Children of Mah pushed them back. With the Mahjarrat's aid, Icthlarin was able to gradually drive back the Zarosian troops until a decisive battle at the northern cliffs signalled the end of the war. The Betrayal Zamorak, already infused with the power of the Staff of Armadyl, immediately began to denounce Zaros, calling for him to face the Mahjarrat race and own up to his promises. Though Zaros was not in the throne room at the time, he appeared not long after, disappointed and disgusted by his Legatus Maximus's disloyalty. He ordered Azzanadra to kill Zamorak, sitting down on his throne without care. The arrayed Zamorakians and Zarosians began to fight at once. Ulti'onem was a Zarosian at the time, but decided that the Empire had stagnated for too long, he craved war and chaos. It was in his blood, so he sided with Zamorak and fought against the Zarosian forces, while Zamorak charged Zaros with the Staff of Armadyl, eager to bring down the god for once and for all. Zaros was not threatened by Zamorak's attack, transporting both his general and himself inside the Mahjarrat's own mind. In there, Zamorak could not touch him because neither of them were physical. Zaros expressed his disdain for Zamorak and the Mahjarrat; they were little more than mercenaries fighting for whoever was at the top of the food chain. While Zaros talked, Zamorak could see the connections the god had with everyone he came into contact with; the power he had been given by Mah. Zamorak realised that the Staff of Armadyl could save him - by siphoning away Zaros's powers. He drained the divine energy from Zaros, freeing him from his own mind. When he came back to himself and the throne room, Zaros had been impaled upon the Staff by his earlier charge. Third Age The Battle for Hallowvale Ulti'onem and the sixth division of Zamorakian Demons aided Lord Drakan in his conquest of the east. Though he was met with opposition from Zarosian Forces from the north, and the Saradominists and Icyene that resided there, one human Ulti'onem battled with and fought to a stalemate was Diastrom Spero. The war was planned as early as the late Second Age, when Lord Drakan aided the Mahjarrat Zamorak in his overthrowal of the deity Zaros. When Zamorak returned from nearly a score years later, he began the God Wars. He gave Drakan permission to conquer Hallowvale, which was at the time a peaceful, agricultural, kingdom ruled primarily by the icyene, who lived in harmony with humans. After Diastrom and his crusaders retreated to the capital city, Ulti'onem focused his assault on the western and south-western Hallowlands, pushing Riveroak Arenson and his druids into what is known as Mort Myre Swamp. Drakan invaded Hallowvale by crossing what is now known as the River Salve. The war was extremely long-lasting, and was one of the God Wars' most far-reaching and widespread campaigns. Steadily, the vampyre army fought its way through Hallowvale to the nation's capital in the south-east. In order to end the conflict in his favour, Drakan managed to kidnap King Ascertes, eventually forcing the nation to surrender. The Battle of Uzer During the early Second Age, Uzer was a fairly small town with little military fortification. By the late Third Age, however, the city had become one of the desert's largest, surpassed only by Ullek. As the God Wars developed, military golems were programmed to defend the city. When Thammaron launched a siege on the city, these golems were its primary military force, who were aided by the Order of the Slayer Masters, then a newly formed organisation; this was their first major conflict. It seems that the entire force was annihilated, with the exception of one. Ulti'onem was assigned to Thammaron's division to aid in the Battle of Uzer, where he and his squadron of demons claimed many golem and human lives alike. Thammaron's forces were initially victorious, but Thammaron, who had fled back to his demonic realm through a portal in the now ruined Temple of Uzer, later died of his wounds sustained during the battle. Palkeera had helped to secure Thammaron's flank as he tried to retreat, but she was gravely wounded as well, and slipped into the Shadow Realm. Ulti'onem and his squadron luckily pressed on the assault, and fled to a nearby camp in the desert. A group of priests later closed the portal. With the exception of a single clay golem, virtually all of Uzer's settlers either fled or were killed in the attack. The destruction of Uzer alerted the nearby city of Ullek to the threat of invasion, which may have helped its inhabitants to flee to Ullek, following the Battle of Ullek. The Battle of Ullek The Battle of Ullek was an armed conflict during the late Kharidian Desert Campaign of the Third Age. The battle occurred at an unknown point between the Years 3,000 and 4,000 of the and was fought between the Menaphite natives of the city of Ullek and the Zamorakian forces of Balfrug Kreeyath. The Battle of Ullek was won easily by Kreeyath's forces and Ulti'onem and his division pressed from the west decimating what little Menaphite resistance there was, forcing the few Ullekian survivors to flee into the city's tunnels and seek refuge in the camp of to the south. Why Kreeyath's forces invaded Ullek in the first place remains unclear. The Banishment In the late Third Age, as the God Wars were coming to a close after the destruction of Forinthry. Galethorn Aren, Ulti'onem, and a small division of battlemages and demons closed in on the monk's temple. The Pacem Order had been a thorn in Zamorak's side for two long and they were going to handle it. The forces of the two lieutenants skirmished with the Pacem warpriests and crusaders of the temple, while Galethorn and Ulti'onem enacted their plan against Diastrom. Ulti'onem secluded himself within the shadow realm to hide, while the two brothers battle each other. They matched one another spell for spell, blow for blow. When it seemed like a stalemate once more, Ulti'onem came out of hiding and cleaved off Diastrom's arm. Allowing Galethorn to land the finishing blow, but not before Diastrom uttered two curses in that language of power, the ancient Saradominist tongue. The first curse split Diastrom's soul into four aspects, which were spread across Gielinor, and the second banished Ulti'onem back to Infernus. With a bellowing roar, Ulti'onem was vacuumed back into the hellish void, from which he spawned. Fourth Age It is unknown what happened to Ulti'onem, though he spent the entire Fourth Age within the realm of Infernus. Fighting for his life. Fifth Age The Second Coming of the Demon Sometime in the Fifth Age, Rebecca Spero. A woman part of the Pacem Order, who had been dabbling in summoning magic and lunar magic, attempted to summon a lesser demon. Though the experiment went horribly wrong as the summoning magics reached into Infernus, grabbing hold of Ulti'onem. He couldn't believe, after being exiled for so long, his return was at hand. He was summoned within a pentagram in the Wizard's Tower. His hellish crimson gaze looking around, as he 'thanked' his summoner and broke free of capitivity spell. Fleeing to the north east of Lumbridge Swamps. The Son A colleague of Rebbeca, was Howell Aren the I. He studied demonology and wanted to see if he could bind the Demon's essence to his unborn child. Rebbeca Spero, Izaya Spero, and Howell Aren the I traversed Lumbridge Swamp as they came across Ulti'onem. The Alyroth battled fiercely, nearly killing the three of them. Though together they casted a spell which enslaved the demon, though Howell had his own plans as he fled with the flask that contained the demon's essence. Returning to his home in Kandarin, he infused Ulti'onem into his unborn son, who when born possessed demonic traits. This boy was Howl Aren. Abilities Through his service in the Zarosian Empire, and then once more during the Gielinorian God Wars, Ulti'onem has mastered many crafts and shown great physical and magical prowess in battle. Ancient Magic ''- Expert. ''Ancient Curses ''- Expert. ''Fire Magic ''- Expert. ''Demonic Strength Demonic Endurance Innate Heat Core Immortality Appearance Ulti'onem hails from the Alyroth Tribe of Avernic Demons. He stands at 10'4 in height, and weighs 800 lbs. His skin is an ashen black, and he possesses glowing crimson eyes. He has two wings on where his shoulder blades would be, each wing spanning six feet in length, and three feet in width. His a demonic maw, with sharpened teeth like that of a wolf, and his fingers become claw-like at the end where his finger nails are. Trivia * Ulti'onem's essence is bound to the soul of Howl Aren. * He is a long time enemy of The Pacem Order. * He prefers Zamorak over Zaros, due to Ulti'onem's war-like nature. * His favorite food is Redberry Pie. Category:Demons Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Ardougne Category:Yanille Category:Characters